


L'avventura dell'amore

by Ellygattina



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, M/M, canonverse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellygattina/pseuds/Ellygattina
Summary: Una raccolta di storie slegate tra loro in cui i nostri eroi affronteranno le gioie e i dolori dell'amore. Saranno di varia lunghezza e ambientate principalmente nel canonverse, ma ci sarà anche qualche AU. Spero vi piacciano!Storia 1: San ValentinoStoria 2: “How I met your mother/father”Storia 3: Week-end romanticoStoria 4: CioccolatiniStoria 5: Primo amoreStoria 6: Proposta di matrimonioStoria 7: “L'amore non è bello se non è litigarello”Storia 8: Nuovi arriviStoria 9: Romanzo rosaStoria 10: Magliette coordinate[...]Coppie: Nalu, Gale, Gruvia, Gerza, Stingyu, Zervis, Kinobra e Sting/Natsu con accenni ad altre coppie yaoi (maschio x maschio).*Questa raccolta partecipa alla “Love Challenge 2021” indetta dal gruppo fb Fairy Tail & Edens Zero Italian fan group.*(Storia presente anche su Efp con lo stesso nickname.)
Relationships: Cobra | Erik/Cubellios | Kinana, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney & Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe, Yukino Aguria & Minerva Orland, Yukino Aguria/Sting Eucliffe, Zeref Dragneel/Mavis Vermillion
Kudos: 2





	L'avventura dell'amore

_**Storia 1 : San Valentino** _

Era ormai da parecchio che Yukino aveva una cotta per Sting, uno dei suoi migliori amici alla Fairy Academy, e dal momento che San Valentino si avvicinava, aveva deciso di approfittare della festa per confessargli i suoi sentimenti. In realtà la sola idea le faceva tremare le gambe al punto che più di una volta si era chiesta se non fosse meglio rinunciare ma la sua amica Minerva aveva ragione a dirle che non aveva senso continuare a nascondersi e soffrire in silenzio per ogni sorriso che il ragazzo rivolgeva alle altre. Sting infatti era molto popolare a scuola, e avendo un carattere estroverso, non aveva problemi a stare in compagnia di persone che conosceva a malapena con grande gioia delle ragazze, che approfittavano di ogni minima occasione per cercare di attirarne l'attenzione. Minerva e gli altri del loro gruppo continuavano a dirle che non aveva mai fatto sul serio con nessuna delle sue ammiratrici, sostenendo anzi che probabilmente la considerava molto più di un'amica, ma lei non osava crederci troppo. Stando così le cose, però, era giusto cercare di fare un po' di chiarezza, nella speranza di non ricevere la delusione peggiore della sua vita.  
Nervosa ma determinata, il 13 febbraio, all'uscita da scuola, andò a procurarsi gli ingredienti per preparare i famosi cioccolatini di rito che avrebbe consegnato il giorno dopo. Di sicuro non sarebbe stata l'unica ad avvicinarlo con dei dolcetti in mano ma si augurava davvero che i suoi potessero ricevere un trattamento speciale. Sapeva infatti per certo che Sting, sommerso dai cioccolatini da quando erano alle medie, li avrebbe accettati tutti con un gran sorriso per poi dividerli con i suoi amici in separata sede. Fino ad allora, se ben ricordava, soltanto un paio di fortunate potevano dire di averli davvero preparati per lui, uscendoci poi qualche volta, e Yukino sperava che per lei potesse essere lo stesso.  
Appena arrivata a casa, si mise subito al lavoro con davanti la ricetta che le aveva dato Minerva quella mattina. Era la prima volta che preparava dei cioccolatini, e non era quindi molto sicura risultato, ma avrebbe fatto del suo meglio.  
Fu più difficile del previsto, dal momento che il nervosismo crescente le fece combinare un disastro dietro l'altro, al punto che dopo alcuni tentativi, disperata, chiamò l'amica per sfogarsi. Per fortuna la mora, negli ultimi tempi, era diventata più paziente e anziché sbuffare infastidita come avrebbe fatto anni prima, cercò invece di incoraggiarla e darle consigli.  
La tattica funzionò e finalmente, all'ora di cena, i cioccolatini erano pronti e Yukino era anche abbastanza sicura che non avrebbero avvelenato nessuno. Non pensava di imbarcarsi in una tale impresa ma poteva essere soddisfatta del risultato e si augurò che i suoi sforzi venissero premiati. Per essere certa di non dimenticare il prezioso sacchettino, appena possibile lo riempì con la massima attenzione e lo appoggiò sul mobiletto in ingresso accanto alle chiavi.  
A quel punto sorrise e andò in camera a prepararsi per la notte con il cuore che le batteva all'impazzata. Era esausta ma non riuscì quasi a chiudere occhio per l'agitazione e la quantità di sogni assurdi che la fecero svegliare di soprassalto. Per la prima volta in vita sua fu quasi un sollievo potersi alzare ma le bastò passare davanti allo specchio del bagno per perdere di colpo ogni traccia di allegria. Aveva un aspetto spaventoso e secondo lei nemmeno il trucco che si affrettò a mettere nel panico riuscì a nasconderlo del tutto. Per fortuna di lì a pochi giorni avrebbe dovuto consegnare un lavoro importante e se qualcuno avesse fatto domande, avrebbe potuto utilizzare quello come scusa. In realtà non ci aveva neanche più pensato, ultimamente, ma non c'era bisogno che l'interlocutore lo sapesse, almeno per il momento.  
Quella mattina incontrò Sting per la prima volta a qualche metro dalla scuola ma mentre cercava di convincersi a fare la sua mossa, un'altra ragazza che non conosceva la batté sul tempo regalandogli una scatola di cioccolatini a forma di cuore. Nervosa e indispettita, a Yukino non restò altro che fingersi indifferente come al solito ammirando intanto il coraggio della possibile rivale ma per tutta la giornata, senza quasi rendersene conto, si ritrovò a controllare di sottecchi la reazione dell'amico a ogni singolo dono nel tentativo di indovinare se una delle ammiratrici suscitasse o meno il suo interesse. Non sembrava, per fortuna, ma per un motivo o per l'altro, alla fine delle lezioni il suo sacchettino era ancora ben nascosto nella sua borsa.  
Prendendo un bel respiro, capì che avrebbe dovuto sbrigarsi a darglielo prima che l'amico lasciasse l'aula. Fingendo di cercare qualcosa, si attardò quindi in classe tenendolo d'occhio mentre questi parlava con il professore dell'ultima ora. Il cuore le batteva all'impazzata ma doveva resistere o tutti i suoi sforzi del giorno prima non sarebbero serviti a niente.  
«Hai perso qualcosa?» domandò poco dopo Sting quando l'uomo se ne andò.  
«Ehm... sì, cercavo... il mio quaderno di storia» inventò sul momento.  
«Me l'hai dato tu poco fa» le ricordò il ragazzo stranito.  
«Ah, sì. Giusto. Non me lo ricordavo» rispose lei con una risatina nervosa dandosi mentalmente della stupida. Rogue, un altro caro amico, le diceva sempre che non era capace di improvvisare e questa purtroppo era l'ennesima conferma di cui non aveva alcun bisogno.  
«Va tutto bene? Sei strana oggi» osservò Sting preoccupato, scrutandola con attenzione.  
«M-ma sì, certo. Perché non dovrebbe?» balbettò lei arrossendo. L'amico però non parve convinto e continuò a fissarla con aria dubbiosa finché Yukino, sospirando, si rese conto di essere con le spalle al muro. Sapeva bene quanto fosse difficile farlo desistere quando si metteva in testa qualcosa e in quel momento non era certo in grado di inventare scuse plausibili per una stranezza che, a quanto pareva, non gli era sfuggita. In fondo era tutto il giorno che cercava l'occasione giusta per dirgli ciò che doveva e non poteva chiedere di meglio di un'aula tutta per loro alla fine delle lezioni. Sperava solo che nessuno li interrompesse sul più bello ma quello era un ottimo motivo in più per darsi una mossa.  
«In realtà io... è tutto il giorno che... devo dirti una cosa» iniziò piano, cercando a tentoni il sacchettino nella borsa seminascosta sul banco dietro di lei. Finalmente lo trovò e le sue dita si strinsero forte per un attimo intorno alla carta mentre pregava in silenzio che andasse tutto bene. Non avrebbe più osato parlargli se l'avesse rifiutata e non voleva perdere la sua amicizia. Azzardò quindi una rapida occhiata al suo volto confuso e incuriosito e in un impeto di coraggio tirò fuori la sorpresa.  
«Mi piaci da anni e volevo darti questi» disse di getto con la netta impressione di poter avere un infarto da un istante all'altro.  
«Sono per me?» rispose stupidamente l'amico dopo qualche attimo di preoccupante silenzio e Yukino, con il volto arrossato come non mai, alzò lo sguardo stupita per poterlo vedere in faccia. Non era quella la reazione che si sarebbe aspettata ma era già qualcosa. Non stava ridendo ed era abbastanza sicura che non fosse un netto rifiuto.  
«Sì...» pronunciò piano, un po' esitante, augurandosi che il tono interrogativo fosse solo nella sua testa.  
Di nuovo il ragazzo non reagì, limitandosi a guardare sorpreso ora lei ora il sacchettino.  
«Grazie. Non me l'aspettavo» disse alla fine con un lieve sorriso prendendo i dolcetti con enorme sollievo della proprietaria. Forse era solo uno strano sogno come quelli che l'avevano tormentata per tutta la notte ma almeno avevano fatto un piccolo passo avanti.  
«L'ho visto» mormorò Yukino, senza riuscire a evitare una piccola nota di sconforto nella voce. Di solito reagiva molto diversamente e doveva ammettere di essere un pochino delusa per non aver ottenuto anche lei quel bellissimo sorriso che le faceva perdere un battito ogni volta.  
Un attimo dopo si sentì abbracciare senza preavviso e si ritrovò a respirare il suo profumo mentre delle braccia forti la stringevano dolcemente.  
«Scusa. Non me l'aspettavo proprio ma sono felice del tuo regalo. Sei libera sabato pomeriggio?» pronunciò a bassa voce vicino al suo orecchio, peggiorando in modo drastico la sua già precaria situazione mentale.  
«Sarebbe... un appuntamento?» domandò incredula, più a se stessa che a lui, quando riuscì a realizzare il senso di quelle parole. Non poteva crederci, doveva essere per forza un sogno!  
«Non era quello che volevi?» chiese Sting, con un sorrisetto divertito, staccandosi da lei per poterla vedere.  
Fu il turno della ragazza di fissarlo per qualche secondo, incerta se abbracciarlo e ridere o scappare in lacrime per una presa in giro del tutto fuori luogo ma l'amico dovette accorgersi che l'effetto non era stato quello sperato.  
«Anche tu mi piaci da molto. Avresti voglia di uscire con me sabato?» si affrettò a chiarire imbarazzato e finalmente Yukino si aprì nel più bello dei suoi sorrisi.  
«Sì!» esclamò felice, buttandogli le braccia al collo mentre riprendeva a respirare. Doveva ricordarsi di ringraziare Minerva e il loro gruppo di amici per averla quasi costretta, perché senza di loro non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta. Non riusciva ancora a credere che fosse andato tutto così bene ma la stretta di Sting sembrava reale e non poté fare a meno di rilassarsi tra le sue braccia.  
«Che entusiasmo» commentò il ragazzo quando si staccarono, beccandosi un colpetto non troppo amichevole sul braccio.  
«Non puoi proprio evitare di prendermi in giro?» protestò lei con finta indignazione ma si vedeva che le ridevano gli occhi.  
«È troppo divertente» si giustificò il ragazzo scoppiando a ridere e Yukino scosse la testa esasperata. In realtà adorava quel suo modo di fare ma cercava sempre di farglielo pesare almeno un po', senza comunque riuscire a metterci la giusta convinzione. Lui lo sapeva, ovviamente, e ben presto era diventata una caratteristica del loro rapporto; nonché, immaginava, uno dei motivi per cui gli amici sostenevano dall'inizio che sarebbero stati perfetti l'uno per l'altra. Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che in fondo avessero ragione?  
Prima che uno dei due potesse dire altro, la suoneria di Sting annunciò l'arrivo di una serie di messaggi e il ragazzo, inizialmente infastidito, sbiancò di colpo dopo aver dato un'occhiata allo schermo.  
«Qualcosa non va?» domandò Yukino preoccupata e il biondo le mostrò il telefono.

  
_Dove sei?_

_Jiemma sensei ti vuole in palestra entro cinque minuti o non sei più tra i titolari._

_Corri!!!_

  
«Scusami, ho dimenticato che avevi l'allenamento!» disse subito la ragazza, profondamente dispiaciuta, lanciando un'occhiata all'orologio appeso al muro. Il prof di ginnastica, nonché allenatore della squadra di basket della scuola, era il terrore dell'istituto e le sue minacce non erano mai a vuoto. Non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato se l'amico avesse perso il posto a cui teneva tanto per colpa sua.  
«Tranquilla, sono felice di essere stato qui con te» la rassicurò lui con un sorriso leggermente tirato. «Scusa ma devo scappare» continuò dispiaciuto controllando l'ora sul display mentre con l'altra mano infilava a casaccio i libri nella cartella. Per fortuna Rogue l'aveva avvertito del pericolo ma di sicuro Jiemma non gliel'avrebbe fatta passare liscia. Gli facevano già male tutti i muscoli al pensiero dell'allenamento massacrante che avrebbe avuto quel giorno ma se fosse riuscito a rispettare i tempi sarebbe andata ancora bene.  
«Digli pure che è stata colpa mia, se serve. Ora vai!» disse Yukino, passandogli l'ultimo libro per poi dargli una leggera spintarella verso la porta.  
«Sai che non lo farei mai!» protestò il ragazzo inorridito mentre allungava una mano per prendere il sacchettino che aveva quasi dimenticato. «Grazie per i cioccolatini e scusa la fuga. Ti assicuro che non è per te » aggiunse poi, nel vano tentativo di alleggerire la tensione, prima di darle un bacio sulla guancia e correre fuori.  
La ragazza, sorpresa, lo salutò a sua volta con un filo di voce e per qualche secondo rimase imbambolata sulla porta della classe mentre osservava l'amico allontanarsi di corsa. Incredula, sollevò una mano per toccarsi la guancia pensando confusamente che quello era il San Valentino migliore della sua vita. Lo sarebbe stato un po' meno per Sting, probabilmente, vista la strigliata che si sarebbe preso di lì a poco, ma per lei era stato quasi perfetto. Mai si sarebbe aspettata che l'amico potesse ricambiare i suoi sentimenti e per il resto della giornata non poté fare a meno di fantasticare sul loro appuntamento di sabato, dimenticandosi quasi dei compiti per il giorno dopo. Il meglio però arrivò alla sera, quando il suo ragazzo -adesso poteva dirlo!- la chiamò per raccontarle com'era finita con Jiemma e ringraziarla per gli ottimi cioccolatini. Non poteva chiedere di meglio dopo un allenamento del genere e Yukino, pur sentendosi decisamente in colpa per l'accaduto, non riuscì a smettere di sorridere fino all'ora di andare a letto.

  


Prompt: San Valentino

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! La storia è venuta più lunga del previsto (sai che novità XD) ma spero di avervi strappato almeno un sorriso. Poveri ragazzi con un insegnante come Jiemma ma per fortuna di Sting c'era il premio di consolazione questa volta. u.u  
Come ho accennato nell'introduzione, la raccolta partecipa all'iniziativa di San Valentino del gruppo facebook “Fairy Tail & Edens Zero Italian fan group”. Se a qualcuno andasse di raggiungerci e conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere di Mashima (o partecipare alla nostra “Love Challenge” entro il 14 marzo), potrà trovarci [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :3  
Se vi interessa, sempre per la “Love Challenge”, ho appena pubblicato una storia anche nel fandom di Edens Zero. Ci vediamo domani (o almeno spero) per la prossima e invito scrittori e disegnatori a unirsi all'iniziativa in qualsiasi momento entro il 14 marzo. Come avrete capito, è aperta ai fandom di Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma vi rimando al gruppo per maggiori informazioni.  
Un bacio e buona serata!  
Ellygattina

  
P.S: Se volete essere sempre aggiornati sulle mie pubblicazioni, potete trovarmi anche sulla [mia pagina facebook](https://www.facebook.com/Ellygattina-102660824785299), dove posto da qualche mese le mie color e i link delle fanfiction. Vi aspetto! ;)


End file.
